Blessed Love
by Foxfiregddss
Summary: I felt Jacob didn't get a fair chance in Twilight, so this story is for him! Jacob saves the day and then acts so strangly! Come read to find out why!
1. Lost in His Gaze

**Wow, am I actually putting this up? This is a fan fiction I wrote about Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Series because I felt like Jacob didn't get a fair chance, so he's getting one now. Besides that, I had a crush on an American Indian once, and his face kept popping up… reason for me writing this fan fic! (This guy's name replaces Jacob's, but I still call him Jacob in my head)**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of the characters except for the ones I made up (which include Jess, Liz, Katie, and most of all CARWYN (who is me! sigh…)**

CH. 1

Carwyn was crouched into a ball on the corner of the street, out of breath and panting. Her mind was racing, thinking of her family, trying to see if there was anyone around who would hear her scream, and recalling as much self-defense as she could. Her hand lay on the cold metal lamp post as the other clutched at her chest. The harsh yellow light lit up only the space around her, producing a callous, unwanted spotlight on her position.

"Over here! She's over here!" a big burly man, who seemed like the group's monkey man, called and waved to six other compatriots who abruptly appeared around the corner.

Carwyn turned, terror written on her face. She stood, her whole body trembling from exhaustion and fear. It seemed as if the seven men were playing with her, like cat and mouse, but that the men were cheetahs to her fat, lumbering beast. The light threw itself from their skin as they circled around her. Carwyn was sure it was only her imagination, but it looked as if all fourteen eyes were blood red.

One of them, seeming to be the leader, smiled coldly, terrible and ominous. His white teeth gave him a presence of malevolence, but his magnificence only seemed to increase as Carwyn lost herself in his beauty. She forgot her fear, her exhaustion, the fact that she was about to be gang raped by a bunch of men. A light, twinkling, but sardonic laugh fell from his lips, and suddenly his hand was on her back. It felt like she'd just been dunked into an ice bath as he brought her closer to him. Her head swam in the confusion he created for her, and fear bubbled up in her throat like bile, but quickly died down when the man smiled wider.

He brought his hand up to her face and he cupped her cheek, leaving a trail of cold as his fingers traced her face. He pressed her body up against his, forcing a gasp from her white lips. Her mind lost itself in its confusing thoughts. Hadn't there been something dangerous about this gorgeous man? She didn't care anymore. She forgot even who she was in his cold embrace.

Suddenly she was sprawled across the cement, a furious bruise starting to bloom up her arm. A fast paced battle was now going on above her. An eighth man had joined the group, a towering bronze colored beauty who looked like a delicious dark chocolate chip compared with the white ones he fought with. His long dark hair snapped this way and that, striving to be free of the ponytail that held it. His hands slashed, so fast they were almost invisible, cutting the pale men but never seeming to be able to catch them. His fingers appeared to have claws extended from them, but it could have just been and illusion due to the swiftness of his motions. Carwyn was stunned as the pale men withdrew, disappearing so fast it was almost as if they wrapped the night around themselves.

The bronze beauty circled leisurely to face her, as if he'd just stood up from reading a book or watching TV rather than fighting off a bunch of men. Carwyn studied his profile. He was an American Indian, high cheek bones, dark, searching eyes, chiseled mouth, and the long dark hair associated with their culture. He reached out his hand to her, and she slowly took it. She was on her feet before her mind could even register the movement. Carwyn swayed and tripped over her own feet, but his hand was out to catch her. His hand burned against her, so much in contrast with the man who had held her just seconds ago, and she jerked her hand away.

A sad smile crossed his face and he sighed, "Are you alright?" His deep voice brought back the fear the gorgeous man had suppressed in her. She didn't feel his arms catch her as she fell.

**Ok, there it was, the first chappy! I'm happy with it, but it's one of the more serious parts of my story, so don't think it all will be like this! Sigh over Jacob…**

**Um, I mean… oh, you'll know his name soon, I don't need to give it up right now!**


	2. Bronze Beauty

**Hey all! I'm back with the next Chappy! The last one was called Lost in His Gaze for a reason (uh, DUH, but she's lost herself to the bronze beauty too!) I know what she says to herself when she wakes up seems sort of strange, but I'm like this often when I wake up. (I remember one time I put my dogs out to pee in the middle of the night, and not remembering the reason WHY I put them out, I told myself that I was letting them out so they could go to another dogs' wedding!)**

**Disclaimer- I own no characters but the ones I made up!**

**Note: Just a history tidbit! Doctors use the plural form when they refer to themselves because in the olden days with Kings and Queens, if any royalty died by a doctor's hands, it was death. They used it to protect themselves against ill-wishers when they told bad news, or when a royal did die (they couldn't kill a whole bunch of physicians outright since doctors were so sorely needed, but one lonely doctor was a good target and as good as dead).**

CH-2

Carwyn's eyes flickered open; a bright light fell across her face, warming her. The white walls emphasized the brilliance of the daylight. The bed she lay on had metal rails on the sides, and the blankets were also white. She caught sight of a paper bracelet on her left arm (had she been admitted to the heaven?), and she closed her eyes again, wanting to rest.

"She'll be fine," she heard someone say. "She's just suffered from minor shock, that's all. She should be waking up soon."

"Thank you, doctor."

What a strange dream this was turning out to be. First she was admitted to heaven, and now her mother was talking to some doctor bloke about her hysterectomy!

"Will she be able to go home today?" her mother said something else.

"We'll have to run a few simple tests, but I see no reason why she can't. She might even be on her way soon after waking," the dream doctor replied, using the plural form out of age old habit.

Carwyn scrunched her eyes together. What the hell were they talking about? What tests? And who could go home? With a flicker of remembrance, her eyes flew open.

"Honey, you're awake," her mother was the first one to notice. "How're you feeling?"

"Huh?" Carwyn still couldn't figure out what was going on.

The doctor turned around from writing on his clipboard and smiled warmly, "Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Mom, where the hell am I?"

Her mother stared reprovingly at her for her language use, but answered, "You're in the hospital, Car."

The doctor kept smiling, ignoring her slip up in manners, "There was a nice young man who dropped you off last night. You were still out when we admitted you. He didn't stay long enough for us to get your name, but you were lucky you had ID with you; we were able to find out who you were and contact your parents. Your mom arrived half an hour ago."

Carwyn just stared at him as he continued, "We're going to have to do a few simple tests to see if it's ok for you to go home, but I'm sure you'll be on your way in no time." The white-coated doctor moved to her side, business-like now, "Do you know what day it is?"

Still angry and confused as to why she was in a hospital, she answered with as much smart-alecness as she could muster, "Today."

"How about the year then?"

"Judging from that horrible sweater you're wearing under that jacket, 1962." Her mother glared at her, disapproving of her bad manners.

The doctor shined his light in her eyes, but, being an ass, she squinted and looked away. The doctor laughed, but it sounded more like a grunt, "She's fine. You can take her home."

The doctor signed a piece of paper on his clipboard and passed it to her mom, telling her to leave it with the lady at the front desk before he left the room.

Her mother glared at her, "Car, that was very rude! You know better manners than that."

"Aww, mom," she rolled her eyes, "I don't care. I just wanna go home."

Half an hour later, both she and her mother were in the car and driving home.

"You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to. It's probably already lunch time anyway," her mom told her.

"Ok."

Her mom looked at her, "Car, I wanna ask you…"

Carwyn stared out the window, "You wanna know what happened last night."

Her mom gave her a shy glance, "They told me the boy said he found you laying on the sidewalk."

Carwyn continued staring out the window, remembering the white faces, their viciousness, and their intent.

"Car…?" Her mom asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Nothing… happened, did it?"

"No mom. Nothing happened."

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, but not because she was trying to give her mother the cold shoulder or anything. It would probably freak her mother out to know the truth, not that anything happened anyway, and her mother was already so stressed with trying to find a job. Her mom had been a stay at home mother for many years, but now that Carwyn was sixteen and her younger brother old enough not to do something dangerously stupid, her mother had gone looking for a job. Her mother often worried about how she and her brother would be without her. She felt her hospital stay had probably already worried her mother enough.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Carwyn hopped out. Her nine year old brother, Louis, was home, not having been forced to go to school either, and poking his head out the door, her dad not far behind him.

"Hey, sweetpea, we're glad you're home." Her dad smiled at her.

"Hi, dad," she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, but slipped upstairs after ruffling her brother's hair. She heard a whispered, "What happened?" and a "She doesn't want to talk about it," before she shut her door.

The next morning woke her abruptly as her alarm clock went off. She'd fallen asleep with a book, Guests of the Sheik, and was still propped up by her pillows. Carwyn dressed slowly and plodded downstairs. Her mom was making blueberry waffles and her brother was already stuffing his face. Her dad was just saying goodbye as he headed off to work.

"You're a bit later than your usual, Car," her day kissed her cheek.

"Yea."

"Hey Car," her mom called, "Want any waffles?"

"Sure mom," Carwyn sat down around the table where her brother's homework and breakfast was scattered, a intermingling with some syrup. "I hope that's not your homework," she pointed to it and pulled the plate her mom just passed her closer.

Her brother went to retrieve it and groaned, "Aww man! This was my math paper!"

Her mother took it from him and took a damp cloth and gently went about cleaning it up without smearing any of the work, "How are you guys going to deal without me, even for a few hours?"

"We'll manage." Carwyn stood up from her hale eaten waffle.

"Come on, Car. You gotta eat more than just a bite," her mom lightly berated her.

"That's ok, mom. I'm sure pig boy's eaten enough for the both of us," she laughed.

"Hey!" her brother protested the name-calling.

"Love ya anyway!" Carwyn kissed him on the cheek as he tried unsuccessfully to fend her off, "Gotta go mom. Bus'll be here soon!"

Carwyn walked out the door and headed down the street in the direction of the bus stop. The walk through the chill morning air gave her time to think back on that night two days ago. The seven men had surprised her outside of the city library and had chased her to the lamp post. Often the face of the bronze beauty had popped up in her mind yesterday, but she hadn't let him enter her thoughts. Now he invaded them.

His soft mouth, deep, dark eyes, and high cheekbones set themselves upon her memory. His hair looked like chocolate colored silk, and she was sure it would feel like it too. Her mind went crazy with the things she imagined about him. A neighborhood superhero, perhaps? Carwyn shook her head to clear her thoughts. She'd never see the guy again anyway, so what's the point? _All the better_, her mind said, _no chance of embarrassment, but all the imagination you want_. Carwyn shook her head again and answered herself, _No, just something I can never have_.

The bus pulled up and she got on, distracted from her thoughts when her friend, Katie, who had been picked up at an earlier stop, called her over.

Lunch time came around fairly quickly and Carwyn sat down with her friends at their normal table. They were having a heated conversation.

"Have you seen the new kid?" Jess, a dreamer, sighed.

"Yea, he's hot!" that comment came from Liz, Carwyn's closest friend. If Carwyn had been preppy, she would have said they were BFF's.

"I wonder how tall he is," Katie added her thoughts.

"Who cares? Besides, be looks like one of those guys who ends up being an ass, anyway," a jealous Tanner said.

"How do you know? You haven't talked to him. Give him a chance, will ya?" Katie, always the peacemaker, butted in.

Carwyn had been spacing out through the conversation, fighting with her mind on the whole imagination front, so she didn't notice when the whole table went silent until Katie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Car?"

"Huh… Yea?" Carwyn looked up.

"Why is he staring at you?"

"Who?" Carwyn looked confused, but when she pointed, Carwyn turned to look across the room… and choked.

"What?" Jess asked, "Do you know him or something?"

"No," she lied and turned back towards her lunch, blushing.

"Yes you do, you liar! He's _smiling_ at you!" Jess nagged.

"She said she doesn't." Liz came to her rescue.

Carwyn blushed through lunch, not looking away from her lunch as her friends made fun of the red that bloomed across her face. The bell rang for class, and she dropped her styrofoam tray in the trash. When she made to leave the cafeteria, her way was blocked by a massive bulk.

Carwyn crained her neck up to find the bronze beauty towering above her. Several people had stopped to stare, including Jess, making her nervous that he singled her out.

The first thing that dropped from her lips was, "I forgot that you were so tall."

The bronze beauty laughed at her, "I've come to find out if you're ok."

"I'm fine," she squeaked, making him laugh again, but muttered under her breath, "What is the bronze beauty doing here?"

"Bronze beauty?"

Her head snapped up, "You heard that?"

"All of it." His eyes danced over her face.

Her head snapped up, "You heard that?"

"All of it." His eyes danced over her face, "Kinda sounds like Beauty and the Beast, but since I'm the beauty, what are you?"

"Great," Carwyn laughed under her breath, "a comedian."

"I'll be anything you want me to be, baby," he took her chin and lifted it so she looked right at him. Her eyes met his and she felt like she'd just been thrown into a lake of warm water. He laughed at her when her breath came out in a ragged gasp, breaking the spell. She slapped his hand away and turned red.

"Anyway, I wanted to let you know I'm gonna be around, to keep an eye on you," he laugh when her head snapped up again.

"What?!"

"Well, seeing how you can't keep out of trouble, I've come to make sure you do," he chuckled.

With more confidence than she felt, she said, "I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me, much less you!"

"We'll see about that," he walked away, leaving her to goggle after him. "Oh, and my name is David," he threw back at her.

Carwyn turned around, only to bump into another person. It was Edward, one of the hottest guys to walk the earth. He was drop dead gorgeous, and pretty much a loner, although he did hang out with three other people who were just as beautiful as him. These four had been the ones making a fuss among the high school's girl population before David had showed up.

Edward caught her shoulders before she could fall to the floor, and Carwyn turned red for the third time. His long hands let her go when she got control of herself.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She started walking away.

"Carwyn," her voice sounded wonderful on his musical voice, and she stopped and turned towards him. "You shouldn't be hanging out with that guy."

Stunned, she answered, "Ok…" and he too walked away.

Jess, who'd be studiously watching the whole affair, latched onto her arm and pulled her away. An accusation fell out of her mouth, "You lie about not knowing the new kid and then Edward _talks_ to you? What other secrets have you got hiding up your sleeves?"

Jess would not leave her alone until she assured her that she did not know the new kid, that he really was a jerk, and the only thing Edward had said to her was to watch where she was going, which was all a big fat lie. To make matters worse, David ended up in a few of her classes and sat next to her in each one of them.

**HAHA! Chappy 2's out! Is it ok? I want at least 2 reviews before I put up the next chapter!**

**So you found out what my crush's name was! Yea, what can I say, but Jacob still looks like Jacob, that won't change. I can't say my crush was very sexy, but he was a sweet guy. **


	3. Acting Stranegly

**Hey all, it's Chappy 3! It's a kind of short one, but David starts acting strangely. Will we ever find out why?**

**Disclaimer- You know what I'm gonna say by now**

**CH. 3- Acting Strangely**

David stopped her as she walked out of her last class.

"Do you want a ride?"

His smile almost melted her hardened heart. Almost. "No thanks, I ride a bus."

"Aww, come on!" he pouted. "Besides," he said, almost serious, "I'm afraid that if I let you out of my sight again, you'll just get into more trouble."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you!" she brushed past him and started walking down the hallway.

He grabbed her arm and brought her back, her chest to his as he softly asked, "Like you did the other night?"

His eyes locked on hers. Carwyn's head felt like it'd suddenly done a back flip, a wave of emotion washed over it, taking hold of her brain. Why was she acting like this? Why wasn't her body responding to her? Slowly, softly, his head lowered towards her. He was leaning down for a kiss; her knees were weak. She was sure if he kissed her, she'd melt into his arms, but was that so bad?

Carwyn broke the connection before she lost her self-control and pushed away from him, "I could have handled myself even if you hadn't of shown up."

David casually leaned back against the wall, as is nothing had even happened a second ago, "I'm sure you would have beaten them up. Anyway, I'll just ride your bus home too if you won't take a ride from me."

"What about your car!"

"Don't worry about it," he waved her question off. "So, shall we?"

"No, we shall not! You will leave me alone!" she stamped her foot.

"You look sexy when you flush like that." David laughed at her, "But, it's your choice. I ride with you or you ride with me."

Carwyn steamed, but conceded, "Fine. I'll ride home with you, jerk."

"Great!" He sounded as if she'd just accepted an invitation to prom.

The two trooped out to his car, Carwyn acting like a prisoner of war and dragging her feet, and David loping along at a jolly pace. He had a nice white Chevrolet truck, one of the better cars in the parking lot, but not one of the best either (it couldn't compare to Edward's black BMW, which he drove to school everyday). David opened her door for her and even bowed her inside (more just spite her, she thought) before loping over to his side and slipping in.

David smiled at her before he moved into parking-lot traffic, "So, since we all know my name, what's yours?"

"Don't you know already?" she grumbled.

"Nope. So what is it?"

"What if I don't feel like telling you?" she snapped.

"Hey, you don't gotta be like that," he said. "Besides, if I'm going to find it out sooner or later, then you should just tell me sooner or I'll think you're trying to play hard-to-get."

She sighed, conceding again, "It's Carwyn."

"Carwyn, huh? Sounds pretty. Is it foreign?"

"Welsh."

"It mean something?"

"Why do you care?" Carwyn rolled her eyes and sighed, "It means blessed love, but it also means white and beautiful. My mom wanted something that described a white rose."

David's eyebrows rose, "Your mom's got good taste. It fits you."

Carwyn looked out the window in silence, watching house after house go by, only giving the occasionally direction. Being in the car with David took a lot of self-control, she wanted to just pounce on him and start kissing him. Every confrontation with David took strength she didn't have; it had almost killed her to push away from David earlier, when he'd brought her so close to him. Why did she feel this way? She'd only known him for what? A second? Two seconds? Ok, longer than that, but surely not long enough to feel like _this_? She gave into him at his every whim, and he'd even tried to _kiss_ her! _Why had she stopped him?_ Her conscience was yelling at her, telling her she'd been stupid to stop the kiss since now he'd think she hated him, but the more rational side said she was foolish for even wanting to. Was it so wrong to like a guy after just meeting him? And why did her body respond to him at all?

"So," he broke the silence, "how many people call you Car?"

"Only my mom and my friends," she answered.

"Does that mean I can too?"

"No!" she answered, indignant.

"Cool you jets, Car, I was only teasing."

Carwyn fumed and turned away, determined to ignore him.

"Where to now?" he asked, giving a glance to each house as he slowly passed them. He'd just reached her neighborhood and was searching for any sign which might give away that a house was hers.

"Just let me out here, I can get myself home now." Carwyn gripped her bag and went to pull the handle.

"Wait!" he parked the truck before she could get hurt jumping out of a moving vehicle. Just as it pulled to a stop, Carwyn opened the door and got out, but before she could take two steps David was in front of her with his hand out to block her.

His face looked wild and ferocious, but he was looking down the street rather than focusing on her, "Carwyn, please get back into the car."

"What? Why?"

"Carwyn, please," he turned to look at her, his face softening as he pleaded with her.

Confused, Carwyn did as she'd been asked. David closed her door and slipped back into the driver's side just as quick as he'd left it. The rest of the drive down a few more streets was filled with uncomfortable silence until Carwyn pointed out her house.

"Carwyn?" he asked as she was getting out.

"Uh, yea?"

"Stay in your house tonight, ok?"

"Ok," she said, not knowing why she'd just agreed.

He left her staring after him in confusion as he drove away.

**This one is one of my shorter chapters. Will Carwyn ever be able to figure out why she reacts this way around David? And why is he acting so strangely?**

**READ ON! (oh, and REVIEW TOO, this time I want 4 reviews to go on!)**


	4. Disgruntled

**Ok, I'm sorry it's been a while since I've last updated this story, so here you are. This is a short one, and not my favorite, since Carwyn's mad throughout the whole thing, and I don't like to write about my characters being mad. Mainly because it's soo hard to find other things to say than "she was mad". **

**CH. 4- Disgruntled**

"Hey Car, how was school?" her mom looked up from fixing dinner.

"Fine," she gave her automatic response.

"Who was that who just dropped you off?" her mom queried.

"…Someone from school."

"A friend?"

"Sure, mom," Carwyn ran upstairs to do her homework.

The next day dawned cold and grey. Carwyn shivered as she got dressed for school in an attractive black sweater and blue jeans. Grabbing a quick breakfast, she ran out the door. Not watching where she was going, she ran straight into someone as soon as she reached the sidewalk.

"Mornin' gorgeous!" David looked down at her.

"Morning gorgeous?" Carwyn looked up to see who was talking, "Oh, it's you. What the hell are you doing her anyway?"

"I've come to be your knight in shining armor, that's all!" David smiled wide.

Carwyn had a quick intake of breath before she caught herself. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath.

"That's not nice when I show up to take you to school."

"You heard that? Oh, right, you have a dog's hearing," Carwyn laughed.

A look spread over David's face and he looked at her as if he was looking for something, but his face went back to normal quickly and he smiled, "May I take you to school in my chariot?"

"No."

"I'll have to threaten to ride your bus again," he winked down at her, "and this time I'd have to ride home with you, too."

"What is it with you and following me?! You can just leave me alone you arrogant pissant!" Carwyn turned to walk towards the bus, and David turned to dog her steps.

Carwyn turned around, fuming, "I said leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, sweet pea. I gotta keep you safe," David's eyes twinkled.

"I'm safer by myself, without you!" she stomped off.

Carwyn arrived at the bus stop angry, pissed off, and down right mad-as-hell. David loped along and arrived just behind her, calm and seemingly ignorant of the flames Carwyn sent at him with her eyes. When the bus arrived and she got on, she sat next to Katie, and all the seats around her were full, forcing David to sit two seats behind her. Katie, sensing her anger, said nothing.

The high school students unloaded from the bus very clumsily and dogged out the bus door, and David still would not leave her alone. She normally met up with friends in the cafeteria, and when she sat down with them, he did too.

Disgruntled, she turned to him, "Are you going to mimic all my actions too?"

"Only if you want me to." Everyone around laughed, but she glowered at them and they returned to their original conversation.

"There's a really awesome movie out now. It's called 'Twilight'," Jess continued.

"Oh, I heard of that. Didn't Stephenie Meyer write the book its based off of?" Katie asked.

"Yea. Great book, huh?" Liz added.

"Great? No, there are no words to describe how much I loved her books," Katie said.

Liz was nodding, "I know! I couldn't stop reading them; I'd stay up all night!"

"Exactly! You know, though, I always thought Bella's Edward had a bit of resemblance to our own Edward. That would be cool if our Edward was really a vampire too," Katie sighed.

"Yea," Jess said, "but he's not pale at all. He's just a recluse, that's all. Besides, he goes out in the day all the time, and if he really was Edward, he'd know what we are thinking and be gone by today."

Liz gazed into space, "True, but I can dream, can't I?"

"Sure," Jess agreed with rolling eyes, "but don't expect him to bite you anytime soon!"

Everyone laughed just as the bell rang. Carwyn stood up, but tripped over the bench and started to fall backwards. Suddenly David caught her before she hit her head on the ground, and she ended up in his arms like the wife who was going to be carried over the threshold of their new home.

When the stun wore off, Carwyn blushed to find herself where she was. "You can put me down now," she said.

David searched her face to see if she was ok, and when he was satisfied, a teasing twinkle entered his eye, "No. I find I quite like you helpless in my arms."

This time the red in her face was from anger, "Put me down right now, you big oaf!"

"Oaf? I wasn't the one who fell over the bench, sweet pea."

David hugged her closer to him and he rubbed his forehead in her shoulder and neck. Carwyn blushed a deeper red.

"David put me down now or so help me God I'll kill you!"

"Oh, fine, pussycat." He slid her from his arms.

Carwyn turned towards David, and putting all her force into her swing, she slapped him across the cheek. Pain exploded in her hand, and she hunkered over it.

"Owe, damn it!" Carwyn clutched her hand to her as David looked on passively, "Didn't that even hurt you?"

David burst out laughing, "Maybe you should hit harder next time!"

Her jaw dropped, "If I hit harder next time, I'll break my hand off!"

Carwyn stomped off, "David still laughing as he followed. The friends who witnessed the exchange chuckled as they headed off to class.

**Next chappy is coming soon, don't worry! Also, if anyone will please read "Grandparents" and give your honest opinions on that one. One person has expressed their intrest in it being continued, but I don't know. If more people say the same, I think I might. **

**Also, just because we all know that the movie 'Twilight' comes out in Dec. of 08 does not mean that indicates the time of this story. I really hate writing time in stories, so I don't generally, as a rule. **


	5. Stalkers and Midnight Rendezvous

**Wow, it's taken a lot of time for me to got this chapter out. I'm sorry, but I hope the length will make up for it. Really, I am still writing on it, and it went soo long that I thought I'd better cut it in half or something. I love how it's going, so there's no problem in me getting the next part out in a few days. The only problem I have is if I want the next part to be a continuation of the same chapter or a whole new one. **

**Anyhoo, here you go!**

**CH. 5- Stalkers and Midnight Rendezvous**

David followed her for the rest of the day, dogging her from class to class. He would drop her off at classes and somehow be there again right as the bell rang. In the classes he had with her, he would sit next to her. Carwyn tried to ignore him as much as she could.

Again, for the second time that day, David rode her bus home. Katie kept glancing between the two, and failing miserably at keeping up the conversation. The bus stopped and the both of them got off. Silently, the both of them walked to her house.

When they were in the front of her house, Carwyn turned to him, "If you follow me around in school like that ever again, I will take a metal baseball bat to your head," she smiled, "Got it?"

David laughed, "Do you think it'll hurt worse than your slap?"

"If it doesn't I can always find a bulldozer."

David laughed again, "I think you'll just have to deal with me."

In her anger, Carwyn pulled back her hand again, but David caught it in his own. The heat in his hands passed to hers, "You don't want to break your hand."

David brought her hand up to her mouth, and he kissed it. Carwyn's breath caught in her chest as David turned her hand over and kissed her palm. His lips moved to her wrist, and a shiver ran down her back. David looked down at her, a twinkle in his eye. Carwyn felt a blush reach her face, and realizing it, she pulled her hand back in anger. She turned and stomped up the sidewalk to her front door.

She shut the door and leaned against it, breathing fast. What she really wanted to do back there was kiss him, but she knew she'd seem like the fool, being mad at him then wanting to kiss him.

"Car, dear, can you come in here for a minute?" her mother called from the living room.

Her dad was at work, so it was just her mother and her brother sitting and watching Spongebob cartoons. Thinking she wanted to talk about the boy outside, she walked over slowly.

"Yea, mom?"

Her mother laughed, "Don't look so forlorn. It's not like I'm about to ground you or anything." Her brother looked up, but soon turned back to the brain-draining tube and the creepy yellow cartoon.

"I start my new job tomorrow," she said, "so you'll be here alone for an hour or two. Your brother's going to stay after for basketball, so I'll still be picking him up."

"Oh. Ok."

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour," her mom said.

Carwyn walked up the stairs to her room. Her mother had been a stay-at-home mom, but now that she and her brother were older, her mom thought it best she returned to work. Carwyn didn't blame her; she wouldn't want to stay at home all day either.

Carwyn sat at her desk doing her homework by lamplight. Bored, she looked out the window, staring at the street below. Suddenly, she spotted a white truck that looked some-what familiar. Realizing who it was, she curled her fists in anger.

Listening for her parents, she opened her window as silently as she could. Turning off her lights, she called out a goodnight and lay in bed in her clothes for about ten minutes. Listening again, she moved to her window, sticking her leg out and waiting. When she heard nothing, she stepped all the way out her window, heart racing and worried her mom would open her door at any second. Carwyn started down the side of the house, moving towards a tree that sat in front of her window. Her foot slipped, and she stood as still as possible, but when nothing happened, she moved again.

Finally reaching the tree, she grabbed hold of a limb and swung her foot out to meet it. Slowly, so she didn't fall, she watched her steps as she climbed down, not for the first time in her life. She almost reached the bottom before she lost her footing and slipped part-way down the tree.

"Having a hard time there?" said a voice below her.

Jumpy already, the voice shared her enough to make her subconsciously let go of the tree and she fell out of its branches. Two arms caught her as she fell to the ground.

"You seem to have a knack for ending up like this," David laughed, but this time he set her down, not wanting to make her anymore angry.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing outside of my house at night?! Are you being a stalker?!" Carwyn half screamed, half whispered.

"A stalker? Why, that's just insulting."

"Insulting? Do you think I care when you're sitting in your truck outside of my house?! You were just hoping to try to see me naked, weren't you? You know what? If you don't get lost in two seconds, I'm going to have my dad call the cops…"

David leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. Carwyn was taken by surprise, but David wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Carwyn's heart raced, and she closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

David held the kiss for a long second, and then pulled back. "I could kidnap you right now and your dad would never know," his eyes twinkled.

Carwyn pulled back, but David still had a hold of her. She looked at him defiantly, "So, are you going to?"

"I just might, but I'd rather you just agreed to come with me."

"You want me to agree to sneak out with you? Is that why you were sitting in front of my house?" Carwyn asked.

"Actually, no, but I was hoping that if you would come with me I could explain that part," David looked down at her.

"Great, I'm sneaking out with a stalker."

"So, is that a yes?" David smiled.

"I suppose so," Carwyn answered.

"Great!"

David took her hand and led her to his truck. Acting like a gentleman, he opened her door for her before he slid into the driver's side. He started up the truck and took off down the road.

"You know, there's a lot of stuff that you could explain to me. Like why did you act so strangely the day you took me home? And where are we going?" Carwyn queried.

"We are going to a late-night restaurant. Are you hungry?"

"Yea, for something sweet. Anyway, you're getting off topic. What about it?" she inquired.

"Can that explanation wait?"

"Until?"

"After we eat, I'll explain everything."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

They pulled up to a DQ and parked the truck. Carwyn was smiling as she got out of the truck and walked towards the door.

Remembering something, she turned around, "I don't have any money."

"Don't worry. I'm paying," he smiled at her.

"Thanks," she smiled back and walked inside.

She ordered a medium chocolate-dipped vanilla cone, and David ordered and Oreo blizzard.

"I always get one of these. They remind me of being a kid. My family and I used to come here and they'd order my brother and me these cones. I always loved them," Carwyn told him.

"My family had no clue about DQ's. We lived in a small town that didn't have it."

"Really?" Carwyn asked, "How small of a town was it?"

"The population was only 3,600. Also, it was a reservation."

Carwyn stared at him, "So then how did you end up here, in a town of 98,000?"

"That's part of the explanation."

They finished their ice-cream and walked back out to the truck.

"So will you explain now?" she asked as she buckled herself in.

"Not yet. I want to show you something."

David pulled out of the parking lot, and five minutes later ended up on the interstate. A few cars were around, but not like they were in the day.

"Great. This is the first time I've snuck out to leave city limits," Carwyn joked.

"You'll love it. And it's a full moon tonight, too."

"What does a full moon got to do with anything?" Carwyn asked.

"You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later, Carwyn nodded of, put to sleep by the passing of lamp lights and cars, so she didn't notice when David pulled off the interstate to drive down a more secluded road. It was surrounded by woods, and the moon and the headlights were the only things lighting the way. A wolf howled somewhere in the trees, and David seemed to sit up a bit, but soon it was gone and David slouched back down again. He turned off the road to a dirt one, and went two miles before stopping the truck and switching the headlights off. He reached over to nudge Carwyn.

"Huh? Where am I?" she said, drowsy.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have to walk from here."

David jumped out and walked over to Carwyn's side, opening the door and switching on the cab light again.

"Walk? Walk where? And in the dark?" Carwyn looked around. She then looked back at the cab light, almost willing it to magically pop out and go ahead, like some Harry Potter trick. Sadly, it didn't.

"Come on. Take my hand, I'll get us there. It'll be beautiful, I promise," David held out his hand.

Carwyn sighed in defeat, "Ok. You won't let go?"

"I promise," he said again.

Carwyn took his hand and allowed him to take her out of the car. His hand felt like one hundred degrees, but she held on to it anyway. As he shut the door, the cab light went off and the soft yellow glow disappeared as if it was snuffed out by the wind. The breeze rustled in her hair, and the moon's light couldn't reach the road. David waited for her to adjust to the darkness before he moved on.

With a deep breath she said, "Ok," and she and David silently moved through the woods.

Carwyn swore David was so quiet she wouldn't have known he was beside her if he hadn't been holding her hand.

"David?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you see anything?"

"I can see a lot more than you can," it sounded like he was smiling. "Don't worry; it's just through these trees."

"What trees? I can't see a thing!"

Abruptly, something caught her foot and she went sprawling for the ground. Before she ended up with a mouthful of dirt and twigs, she was on her feet again, both of David's hands radiating heat into her arms and he steadied her.

"Why are you so warm?" Carwyn asked to take her mind away from her embarrassment of falling.

David immediately took his hands away, but waited. He took up her hand again and raised it to his face, his skin burning into hers.

"Can that explanation also wait?" he asked.

Carwyn sighed, "Everything else is, so I guess that one can too."

Carwyn felt a smile cross his face, and Carwyn smiled back. He reached out his hand to touch her face, and she swore she could feel his presence, the space he took up. She could just barely see his hand as he laid it on her face. Slowly, she "felt" him lean in towards her and his lips reached her own. She kissed him back with passion as he held her face. His lips conformed to hers and hers to his as the kiss deepened.

She pulled back for air. "Damn it!" she swore.

David laughed out of surprise, but asked, "What was that for? Did you not like the kiss?"

"No," she said, "I liked the kiss, but every time you do that to me, even if I didn't want to kiss you, I end up either doing it, or really wanting to and beating myself up because I didn't. And you're really arrogant and a jerk, so I have no clue why I end up feeling like this. It's like there's some subconscious attraction here that I can't fight!"

David laughed, "It's something like that."

"What are you talking about?" Carwyn asked warily.

"You'll know in a bit."

He took up her hand again and walked her through a few more trees, which she had no clue were even there, since she couldn't see anything. Suddenly the trees split and the moon shone over a cliff overlooking the rest of the forest and a huge lake down below. The trees seemed to be whispering to each other as the wind gentle moved through the trees, swooshing their leaves back and forth. The scene below was so beautiful; tears actually started welling up in her eyes as a shiver of magnificence ran down her spine. Carwyn could see the soft waves in the water and what seemed to be an endless wood.

"Wow. It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like this before," Carwyn was breathless.

David wiped the tears that streamed down her cheeks, placing his arm around her as he led her to the edge to sit, "I come here to think."

"You can actually think here? I think I'd just sit here staring."

David smiled, "You just thought."

She harrumphed at him, but sat down next to him.

"I think explanations are owed," he said, "and that's why I've brought you here, so there will be no interruptions."

"Explanations are most definitely owed," she said. "Do you know what you've put me through?"

David sighed, "I know what it is like to be in a situation you can't exactly …control."

"Can't exactly control? You're uncontrollable alright!"

David laughed, "I got into a situation like that a while back. I found out something about myself that frightened me, and I wanted to leave the reservation and never come back. I thought that if anybody found out about me, they'd hate me and want to hurt me. I left. I packed up my things and headed out of town, but I was stopped a few miles out of the limits by a group of six guys. They led me away to a little camp they'd set up, and I listened to them. I found out that they were just like me. Since I had no family, my dad died in a fire and my mom when I was born, one of the guys offered me his place to stay.

I stayed for a week, and I was happy I didn't have to hide what I was…"

"What you were? What do you mean?" Carwyn asked.

"That's coming. Anyway, Koda's family, that's who I was staying with, already knew about what we were, so I was free to be myself. I had a hard time adjusting at first to this …new part of me… but Koda and his family was very supportive. I learned how to control it and got to be even better at it than the rest of the guys. Still, I was uneasy being in Koda's house. His family was great and all, but I always felt …left out. I didn't belong.

"So again I packed up my things and left the reservation, not stopping until I reached the city. It was night, and the first thing I saw you. You were slumped over under the light post, and I was about to step out to see if you were ok when those people surrounded you," he paused.

"If I tell you something, something unbelievable, will you promise to try and believe me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you this, you might think I'm crazy," he laughed, looking back at the star filled sky.

Carwyn looked back at the sky too and thought for a second. "Do you believe it to be the truth?" she asked back.

"I know it to be the truth," he said with conviction.

"Then tell me."

"Those men …they weren't men. They didn't want to rape you. They wanted to kill you. They're vampires, Carwyn. They were going to drink you dry."

**So this is where I felt I should cut it. I've already written another page to it, and there is still more I want to write, but I had to shorten it up, it was soo LONG! The next part will be out soon. Seriously, the reason why it took so long was because I didn't like how this chapter was starting and where it was going, but as soon as I removed Carwyn from her normal spaces (home and school), it went soo smoothly.**

**What do you all think? A new chapter or a continuation of this one? (It'll still have the same stuff anyhow, but what I really want to know is if this is a good stopping point or not)**


	6. Imprinting

**Wow, I am surprised this is out! I've been babysitting four kids from 8 to 4pm, the Relay for Life, and getting ready for Grand next week (It's a Jobies thing), so I've been really busy the past month or two, and I had to give up writing the last two weeks of school to try and raise my grades.**

**CH. 6**-** Imprinting**

Camdyn looked at him and started to laugh softly, "Do vampires even exist?"

David looked down, "I knew it was going to be hard to convince you." He turned to look straight at her, "Can I show you something that might change your mind?"

His dark brown eyes held hers, making her breath hitch. She couldn't answer him, but he stood up and, on a second thought, held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up, leading her towards the tree's edge.

"Stand here," he said.

He walked ten feet away, stood and straightened up. The moonlight washed over him, showering him in cool breezes and white radiance. He spread his arms out and waited, and immediately hunched over in pain. She jumped back in fear; a bear had jumped out of the woods and was tearing David apart.

Carwyn ran into the woods, looking around for anything that could help. She tripped and fell into the dirt, but she'd luckily fell over a huge stick. She picked it up and turned back, running into a few trees, but making it back to the cliff. There was the bear, standing right where David had stood moments before. Her eyes frantically looked around for him, and torn clothes were under the animal's feet. She moved to swing the branch at the bear to either scare it off or make it chase after her, she didn't care which, when something grabbed a hold of the branch.

Carwyn quickly turned around to free the branch, but there stood an Indian boy, well …a man with boy's features…, holding her stick.

Carwyn was almost screaming, "Let go! David!…let go! I've got to help him!"

He took the stick from her and threw it over the cliff. Carwyn was crying now, almost broken, it seemed, and she looked back at the bear.

The Indian stepped past her towards the bear and spoke calmly, "We told you she wasn't ready. We told you it would be stupid. Why didn't you listen to us?"

"What?" Carwyn turned around, looking at the bear.

Through her tears, she swore she saw the saddest face upon the bear, almost mournful, regretful. The bear raised its eyes to look at her and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"David?" she asked.

On each side of her were a few more boys, as if they'd suddenly appeared from the woods. The bear she trained her eyes on lifted its head up and down, and she started to laugh.

"Has she gone crazy?" asked a boy off to her right.

Carwyn ignored him as she slowly walked up to the bear, which she realized was actually a giant wolf. Her hand shook as she reached out, and she laid her hand on its head. Slowly, as if the wolf didn't want to scare her, it moved its giant head into her hand, and like a dog, started rubbing its head back and forth. Carwyn laughed again and jumped on the wolf, burying her face in his neck.

"I thought a bear… David… I thought you were hurt, but you're not! You're just a wolf!" Carwyn cried into his fur. "Wait a second," she stopped crying, "A wolf?" She sat back and looked up at the giant dog. "Is this what you were talking about when you said you thought people would hate you?"

The giant dog nodded its head.

Two of the boys shook their head in disbelief, and the original one just stared at the scene. Two other boys were giggling to themselves and the one who seemed like the leader turned towards them, annoyed.

"Brent, Brian, what are you two laughing about?"

One of them spoke up, "Didn't you guys see it? Weren't you paying attention?"

"Paying attention to what, Brent?" he asked.

Dumb-founded, Brent spoke up again, "Why don't you turn into a werewolf and see for yourself?"

The leader gave a pointed look at Carwyn and turned back to him.

"Oh," Brent said, "Were you really not paying attention?"

"Do you want to spit it out already?" one of the other two boys spoke up.

With a dropped jaw, Brent spat it out, "He's _imprinted_ on her!"

The three turned with registered shock on their faces, looking at David.

"Is it true?" the leader asked.

The wolf, David, nodded. Carwyn was just plain confused and kept looking back and forth, but everyone looked upon her with new interest. The two who were laughing, Brent and Brian, had smiles on their faces, but the others seemed to not know what to think.

The leader turned back to David, "You need to go get clothes. Go to camp. We'll bring her along in a minute."

David seemed to hesitate, but gave in and loped off. The five boys turned to her.

"I'm Brent," Brent spoke up, "and this is my twin, Brian. Those two over there," he indicated the other two, one of whom had before-hand asked if she was crazy, "are Jake and Guy. Guy's the youngest." Jake, the taller one raised his hand when he was introduced, and Guy did the same. "Ms. Prissy over there is Koda. He's the leader of the pack."

Koda neither acknowledged his nickname nor indicated who he was, but in a gruff voice he said, "Enough with the introductions, let's get going."

He started into the woods, and so did the other four, but Carwyn held back. Brian, the twin, seemed to notice and came back. He held out his hand, and she reluctantly took it, still not liking the dark. He led her with a strong hand, and she only tripped a few times. Brent cracked jokes and asked her name, and before she knew it she was standing in an open meadow in a circle of warm light.

Three tents were set up, each facing a blazing fire in the middle. Carwyn was astonished to see how lived in the place felt, and just stared for a moment. A clothes line was set up between two trees, and things were littered around the campsite in an orderly mess. Two logs were set up on each side of the fire, and something that smelt good was roasting. The boys spread around the campsite, picking up some things, and bringing out some blankets to set up by the fire.

David walked out of one of the tents in a new set of clothes, a white shirt and a pair of jeans. He ambled over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the fire.

Carwyn sat down on a blanket covered log next to David, finally realizing that the thing in the fire was a hare, "You guys really go all out when you go camping, huh?"

David noticed the hare she was looking at, "Is there any other way?"

"Yea," she said, "It's called chips and smores."

David laughed at her, "We could have smores if you like."

The other guys gathered around with chocolates, marshmallows, and gram crackers, and took the hare off of the fire. Carwyn didn't touch the hare, preferring the smores.

"What is imprinting?" Carwyn asked after a little while.

Everyone looked at her and it got quiet. All heads turned to David, waiting to see if he would answer.

"Oh, alright," David sighed.

He turned to look at Carwyn, and opened his mouth, but soon shut it again when he couldn't figure out how to start. He turned back towards the guys, "Guys, could you leave us alone for a second?"

"We'll know about it anyway, so what's the point?" joked Brent.

David glared, and everyone stood up, leaving the campsite. David tried to start again, "How do I explain this?" He looked at her, "Imprinting is almost like falling in love at first sight."

"That's it?" Carwyn asked. "If that's it then why do you guys make such a big deal out of it?"

"Because," David sighed, "that's _not_ just it. It's like love at first sight, but like somebody hit you in the head with a baseball bat. Your whole world just tips when you look at them. You'd do anything for the other person, and you feel can't refuse them anything in the whole wide world."

"Is it that strong?" Carwyn asked.

"Yes."

Carwyn turned away, her face scrunched up as if she was trying to understand.

"Do you want to know the reason why I didn't jump out and help you immediately? I couldn't stop staring at you, you were the only thing I could see for a while. It was like my whole world went pitch black except you."

**Aww, soo sweet! NOT, lol! There'll be more coming, but I'm so tired these days after having to look after four kids! Who knows how long it will take to get the next chappy done, but it'll come. I promise. **


End file.
